Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Pre Yavin Infoboxen und Kats Also wie man bei meiner "Kat-Aktion" heute lesen konnte finde ich "Mitglieder der K.U.S." ein wenig lang. Können iwr sie nicht im Sinne von Rebellen und Imperiale in Seperatisten umbennenen. Die GR könnte man dann Republikaner draus machen und man hatts alels etwas einheitlicher. Zusätzlich kam es mal zu Sprache, dass man mal auch farbige Infoboxen für KUS und GR Personen machen wollte. Greetz --Modgamers 20:06, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Kategorien umzubenennen. Ich finde das sogar eine gute Idee von dir, denn die Bezeichnungen sind schon recht lang. Separatisten und Republikaner hört sich gut an. Aber wie unterscheidet man da Neue und Alte Republik? Neue und Alte Republikaner sind nicht gerade der Renner... Die farbigen KUS-Infoboxen kann ich machen, das ist kein Problem. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Bei der NR kann man Rebellen weiter verwenden, da sollange das Imperium existiert, bzw. bis zum Friedensvertrag 19 NSY rebellieren ja alle gegen die. Sonst muss man halt leider Mitglied der Neuen Republik nehmen.. aber das geht ja noch von der länge. un ne Alte Rep. Infobox nich vergessen ;-) --Modgamers 20:26, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Dann lasse lieber die Mitglieder Galaktischen Republik und Mitglieder der Neuen Republik bestehen. Das geht mit der Länge auf jeden Fall noch in Ordnung. Das mit der Könföderation kann man aber gut in Separatist umändern. Welche Farbe soll die GR-Infobox den haben? Mit fällt keine mehr ein... blau vielleicht? --Little Ani Admin 20:31, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Einer meinte mal BRRRRRAUN .. so wie bei Gebäuden. --Modgamers 20:33, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, das war ich... aber das meinte ich für die Yuuzhan Vong. Für die GR ist das aber eher unpassend. --Little Ani Admin 20:43, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::::Wo wir gerade schon dabei sind: Dann mach ich mal noch ne Infobox für Verbrecher - kann ja nicht schaden bei dem ganzen "Scum and Villainy"... Ben Kenobi 22:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein, die Vorlage ist gut, ich habe sie gleich mal bei Jabba ausprobiert :) --Little Ani Admin 23:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Mir fällt grad ein, das gegnteil von Separatist währe Loyalist... kann man das irgendwie verwursten ? --Modgamers 00:12, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Lass das mal lieber... Wir sollten bei den Republikanern bleiben. Ben Kenobi 00:32, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Obi-Wan K. verlinken Hi Ani, ich hätte es auch fast aufgegeben, Obi-Wan K. zu verlinken. Da fiel mir ein, dass ein Link zu seiner Diskussionsseite die Lösung ist! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 21:45, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hey, stimmt! Dann ist tue ich auf die Diskussionsseite von Obi-Wan K. verlinken... Hauptsache der Link ist blau und nicht mehr rot :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:08, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Finis Valorum Hi Little Ani hab gerade bei dem Artikel Finis Valorum en paar Links entfernt die offenbar von so en paar Vandalen eingefügt wurden kanns ja mal schauen waren aber nur IP-Adressen Gruß Jango 07:35, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis und dass du gleich gehandelt und die Lunks entfernt hast. Das ist eine ständige Plage, den die IP-Adresse tut immer wieder den Artikel von Finis Valorum mit diesen Links zumüllen. Da das kein Ende nimmt, habe ich die Seite für alle nicht registrierten Benutzer gesperrt. Man wird sehen, wie sich die IP-Adresse nun verhalten wird... Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:34, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ja ist doch klar ich hab mich hier angemeldet um anderen mein wissen über Star Wars zu vermitteln und wenn ich dann seh das solche "personen" ein Artikel verschandeln wo ein junger Mensch sowiel Energie und Zeit investiert hat dann muss man einfach eingreifen und versuchen das zu unterbinden achja ganz nebenbei schau dir mal meine Benutzerseite an hab en bisschen Zeit reingesteckt und ich find das ergebniss ist sehenswert nur ein problem hab ich und zwar wie krieg ich die ICQ Virlage auf die selbe größe von den Babels? Gruß Jango 17:39, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Hi Jango, nette Benutzerseite hast du! Bild:--).gif Ich habe für dich ICQ in deine Babelliste integriert. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:04, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ups, Bearbeiterkonflikt: Wollte es dir gerade erklären wie es geht, aber Premia hat das ja freundlicherweise in die Tat umgesetzt :) Ich finde deine Benutzerseite auch sehr interessant und gut gegliedert vor allem... :) --Little Ani Admin 18:07, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ICQ Hi Ani! Mach doch mal eben ICQ an, ich hab ne Frage an dich. Danke! Ben Kenobi 17:40, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Spaceballs Hallo Little Ani, Benutzer:Anakin hat einen Artikel über den Film Spaceballs geschrieben! Könnte man hier auch Artikel über die Personen aus Spaceballs Beispielsweise Lord Helmchen verfassen?--Heiliger Klingone 18:41, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Im Artikel zu Spaceballs darf der Charakter auf jeden Fall beschrieben werden. Aber eine eigene In-Universe-Perspektive wird hier nur zu Star-Wars bezogenen Themen hergestellt. Nur offizielle Charaktere, die im '' echten'' SW-Univerum eine Rolle spielen, können in einem eigenen Artikel behandelt werden. Ein eigener Artikel zu Lord Helmchen ist somit ausgeschlossen. Aber wie gesagt, im Artikel zum Film ist das auf jeden Fall drin... :) --Little Ani Admin 18:48, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Schade sonst hätte ich einen Artikel über Lord Helmchen geschrieben!:) Mein großes Sith Idol! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:51, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Little Ani, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:43, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, klar ich bin schon drin, aber irgendwie du nicht. Komisch ich weiß, ich verstehe es ja selber nicht...! Letztes mal wo ich drin war hat es noch geklappt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:05, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Vorher bin ich einfach rausgeschmissen worden und nun komme ich nicht mehr in den Chat rein. Morgen versuche ich mich mal neu anzumelden und das Programm neu zu installieren, aber nun habe ich kein Nerve mehr dazu. Keine Sorge DarthMomse, das krieg ich schon hin. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nun ein wenig überfordert bist. Ich habe das Problem, warum ich euch zuerst nicht sehen konnte, auch nicht verstanden. --Little Ani Admin 20:55, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Du hattest aber auch heute quasi die Seuche ^^. Zu erst mit dem nicht sehen, und dann kam das, was nur einmal pro Monat passiert und mit das Härteste ist. Die hast ein Connection reset by peer, dass heißt das du quasi wie gebannt bist. Das dauert manchmal 5, manchmal auch 50 Minuten bis es wieder geht! --DarthMomse 20:58, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Wenn's kommt, dann richtig! So nach dem Motto... Ich tue die Programme trotzdem mal neu installieren. Kann ja nicht schaden. :) --Little Ani Admin 21:01, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Schau mal bitte Hi Little Ani schau dir mal die zwei Artikel Daniel Weber, Kevin Siemers hier an hab sie zur Löschungbeantragt weil ich es für Vandalismus halte. Die IP adresse hat auch ne veränderung in Dem Artikel Gespensterstaffel vorgenomen hab aber die alte Version wiederhergestellt weil Yoda41 daran arbeiten siehste dir das mal an danke Gruß Jango 08:23, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango! Du hattest Rechte, das war in der Tat Vandalismus... Irgend so eine Witzbold hatte wohl wieder Langeweile. Ich habe dir beiden Artikel gelöscht. Du hast auf jeden Fall richtig gehandelt. Danke dir dafür, wirklich sehr freundlich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:00, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Keine Ursache bei der gelegenheit du hast nicht zufällig das Star Wars fact file nr 87 da is nämlich en Artikel drin den ich gerne lesen würd das problem is nur in ebay hab ich es nur mit 115 anderen heften davon gefunden und das würd mich dann 250 kosten wenn ichs nehm hab ich aber nit vor :::Doch habe ich. Welchen Artikel meinst du genau? Weil ich habe die in einem Ordner eingeheftet und die Heftnummer kann man nun nicht mehr einsehen. --Little Ani Admin 12:13, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: den über bobas EE-3 Blastergewehr könntestest du das einscannen und mir via e-mail zuschicken Jango 12:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) sorry hab meinen Zeitstempel vergessen Kritik Hallo Little Ani, ich würde gerne mal wissen wie du meinen Artikel Yinchorri-Aufstand findest und ob ich daran etwas verbessern kann! ich meine an der Schreibweise. Wurde mich freuen wenn du mir sagst wie der ist!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:24, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Also ich habe nichts gegen deine Schreibweise. Deine Sätze sind immer verständlich und die Wortwahl ist auch immer gut, finde ich. Allerdings misslingt dir die Rechtschreibung und auch die Kommasetzung oft. Aber das ist kein Problem, denn wenn anderen den Artikel verbessern, tun sie bestimmt auch die Kommata setzen. Am besten ist es, wenn du nach einer Weile die ganzen Veränderungen an dem Artikel nochmal zu Gemüte führt. So kannst du sehen, was verändert/verbessert wurde und siehst wie viele Rechtschreib- oder Kommafehler du gemacht hast. Was ich bei dir gut finde, ist deine relativ neutrale Perspektive... da hast du dich echt verbessert. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Nimm die „Kritik“ jetzt aber nicht persönlich, sondern als Denkanstoß. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du hier und da ein Rechtschreibfehler machst oder ein Komma vergisst. Darum brauchst du dir echt keine Sorgen machen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Little Ani ich habe ein "problem". Ich bin leider Legastheniker. Und habe das problem das wenn ich einen Arikel verfasse das ich dann natürlich viele Rechtschreibfehler mache. Aber ich will gerne hier bei Jedipedia Artikel schreiben. Und will dich jetzt fragen ob ich es lieber lassen sollte Artikel zu schreiben,weil ich das ein bisschen peinlich finde das ihr andren dann alles berichtigen müsst!!Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:09, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Das ist nicht peinlich, nur eine reine Lernfrage. Was glaubst du, wie viele Rechtsschreibfehler hier gemacht und berichtigt werden? Nur keine Angst. Schreib schön weiter deine Artikel und sei sicher, sie werden kontrolliert und verbessert. Und das passiert ganz ohne schlechte Gedanken über dich. E.B 20:14, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Viele Benutzer müssen auch meine Artikel immer wieder korrigieren, weil ich Fehler mache. Das ist doch normal, dass man nicht gleich alles perfekt machen kann. Schreibe Artikel, wie du denkst, das du es hinbekommst. Niemand sagt, dass du schreiben musst oder dass du nicht schreiben darfst. So wie du Zeit und Lust hast. Und dein letzter Kommentar beweißt doch, dass du auch ohne Rechtschreibfehler auskommen kannst... trotz Legasthenie. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Little Ani, ich weiss das ich viele Fehler mache (leider). Und ich lese mir meistens auch die Artikel durch bevor ich sie speicher. Leider übersehe ich viele Fehler. Werde mir das jetzt immer zweimal durchlesen und wenn am Artikel entwas verändert ist, werde ich gucken was ich für Fehler hatte! Nochmal Danke!! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sehr vielen danke Little Ani und E.B, das hatt mich sehr "gestärkt". Werde weiter Artikel schreiben.Danke!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Little Ani ich habe grade einen Artikel geschriben und habe zwei Bilder hinzugefügt aber die sitzen nicht sio wie sie es sollen kannst du dir das mal angucken und das berichtigen,das währe sehr nett. Und wenn du Zeit und Lust hasst würde ich es auch super finden wenn du dir denn Artikel durchlesen würdest und mir schreiben könntest was du da von hällst. Danke.Gruß!!Ups das hir ist der Artikel Carnor Jax --Der Heilige Klingone 20:58, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich habe mi den Artikel angeguckt und einige Tippfehler ausgebessert. Der Artikel ist völlig in Ordnung, es sind zwar viele Fehler drinnen gewesen, aber wie du siehst, kann man das alles ändern. Du hast dich ja mal beklagt, dass andere deinen Artikel ändern. Du weißt nun aber sicher, dass das ganz nützlich ist, da man ja selbst mal Fehler übersehen kann. Du hast einen guten Artikel geschrieben, ohne abzuschreiben und trotz Legasthenie. Ich bin stolz auf dich... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:24, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Danke,Danke Little Ani das freut mich SO sehr das du stolz auf mich bist,hehe. Ja das war ein bischen dum von mir mich zu beschweren das andre meinen Artikel verändern aber das ist wirklich wichtig. Und danke das du meinen Verbesert hasst!!Das freut mich auch sehr!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 22:16, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Habe den Artikel Yinchorri-Aufstand jetzt fertig, bin mir aber nicht sicher ob er mit den Bildern in Ordnung ist. Ich mein ob die bilder richtig gesetzt sind. Könntest du das mal überprüfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:49, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe die Bilder mal etwas verteilt und im gleichen Zug noch ein paar Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert. Hey, der Artikel schockt voll :) Ohne Witz, du und dein Freund, ihr überrascht mich total... Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:29, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh,Danke Little Ani das freut mich!--Der Heilige Klingone 23:32, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Hehe danke Little Ani, das freut mich auch! RAA! Ich finde auch das der Artikel schockt und Hip Hopt!!!!!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:36, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Unnötiger Satz? Warum ist "Alle wichtigen Informationen könnt ihr in der folgenden Präsentation nachlesen. Viel Spaß" ein unnötiger Satz?..find eher das es eine freundliche Einleitung ist. Periphalos 20:45, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das hier ist kein Wohlfahrt, sondern eine Enzyklopädie zum Thema Star Wars. War dieser Satz enzyklopädisch? Wohl kaum! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:48, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Achso, deswegen ist freundlichkeit als untersagt..naja..nun steht er da wieder und er wird auch später wieder dort stehen. Periphalos 20:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Freundlich soll es schon sein, aber sachlich auch... verstehst du denn das nicht? Musst du immer jede Änderung hinterfragen? --Little Ani Admin 20:51, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Natürlich, das ist doch mein gutes Recht etwas zu hinterfragen. Es geht doch nur um zwei Wörter "Viel Spaß", daran mukierst du dich, der Rest ist doch völlig in Ordnung. Aber ok, "Viel Spaß" nehme ich gerne raus, weil das in der Tat überflüssig ist. Periphalos 20:53, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn du bereits selber sagst, dass das überflüssig ist, warum schreibst du es überhaupt? Warum tust du deinen Artikel zu Exzellenz Vorschlagen, wo er gestern noch kandidiert hat? Mir kommt es so vor als willst du uns den Artikel immer wieder vor Augen führen. Du willst uns wohl mitteilen Hallo, unter den ganzen Artikel, ist aber der, der Beste!! Was soll ich mukieren, du mukierst doch. Wegen so banalem Zeugs, muss gleich wieder so eine Diskussion entstehen... Du lässt dir echt nichts sagen, wenn es um die Verbesserung des Artikels geht. Du behinderst echt das Wiki-Prinzip, wenn du so verfährst. --Little Ani Admin 21:02, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Mag sein das es dir so vorkommt, vielleicht denkst du aber auch das ich dich provozieren will, weder noch. Es ist ganz einfach so das es mir persönlich völlig wurscht ist, ob du nun hier admin bist oder ein normaler user. wenn mir etwas ungerechtfertigt erscheint, dann reklamiere ich halt. und da dies meistens bei dem gbk artikel geschieht, rückt der halt auch dadurch in den vordergrund. das der teil "viel spaß" überflüssig ist, die erkenntnis kam mir erst nach deinem einwand. ich hatte überlesen, das ein artikel 2 wochen "schonfrist" hat bevor er erneut kandidieren darf..mein fehler, sorry. allerdings werde ich ihn in den zwei wochen weiter überarbeiten und erneut kandidieren denn selbstverständlich ist es mein ziel den artikel irgendwann auf der hauptseite zu sehen. wenn du behauptest ich behindere das wikisystem weil ich mich über dinge beschwere, dann behaupte ich das du das ganze system zu einer farce machst, weil du dich darüber "aufregst"..beides irgendwie haltlos, oder? vielleicht hast du auch registriert, das der gbk artikel bei weitem nicht der einzige ist, den ich hier verfasst habe...also ist er nicht der grund für mein rumgeistern in der jedipedia. Periphalos 21:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Zu dem Satz: Aber es versteht sich doch von selbst, dass nach dem Einleitungsatz die eigentlich wichtigen Informationen folgen. Das ist bei jedem Artikel so, aber bei keinem steht im Einleitungssatz, dass im Hauptteil wichtige Infos folgen. Der Satz hat keinen Nutzen, hat keine Informationen und hört sich meiner Meinung nach komisch an. Deshalb empfand ich ihn als unnötig. Zum Admin-sein: Natürlich kannst du reklamieren, wenn dir was nicht passt. Aber wegen so banalen Dingen, wie du sie immer ausgräbst, finde ich das schon etwas lächerlich, dass du auf diese Kleinigkeit bestehst. Außerdem sagst du ja immer, dass man deinen Artikel kritisieren und verbessern soll, aber im Ernstfall machst du alles rückgängig und machst Terror. So wird der Artikel nie exzellent. Du solltest den Titel auch nicht erzwingen, den das funktioniert sowieso nicht. Nehme Kritik ernst und Verbesserungen an... ich kann es nur immer wieder wiederholen. --Little Ani Admin 22:01, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Hui..ich wage es gar nicht zu sagen..aber, der hat gepasst. Ich habe in der Tat nichts zu erwidern und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann hast du vollkommen Recht. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, das unser Rollenspiel und damit auch der Artikel sowas wie ein Baby für uns ist. Ja, klingt albern aber das ist wohl der Grund dafür, das ich ständig hier rumnerve. Du musst verstehen das wir das über Jahre kleinauf erarbeitet haben und man kann es einfach nicht mit einen Artikel wie zB Darth Vader oder Luke Sykwalkler vergleichen. Trotzdem hast du absolut Recht und ich habe mich wirklich dumm verhalten, ist einfach eine blöde Angewohnheit. Ok, damit wir unser "Kriegsbeil" nun begraben können, Entschuldige ich mich erneut und entgültig, reiche dir ein kühles Bier und strecke dir meine Hand entgegen. MfG Periphalos 22:07, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das Bier und die Hand nehme ich gerne an. Schade, dass das Bier nicht echt ist :) Ich bin den Artikel nochmal durchgegangen und habe kleine Dinge korrigiert. Keine Panik, inhaltlich habe ich mich rausgehalten... Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:34, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) *g*, der musste jetzt noch sein...was?...*pff*..jedi halt :-) Periphalos 06:26, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Babelhilfe Ich brauche Babelhilfe. Bitte zeig es mir, indem du das Bild "Mandalorian_Neo-Kreuzfahrer.jpg" in meine bereits reingestellte Babel auf meiner Benutzerseite bringst. E.B 21:28, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Es gibt aber leider kein Bild das Bild:Mandalorian_Neo-Kreuzfahrer.jpg heißt. Du musst wohl ein anderes Bild nehmen. Ich tue mal ein Beispielbild rein... dann siehst du ja wie es funktioniert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:37, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Hilfe benötigt Hi Little Ani ich brauch deine Hilfe und zwar hab ich Yoda5629 gefragt ob er mir sagen kann wie ich ne weiterleitung zum absatz Blastergewehre krig wollte ne weiterleitung von Blastergewehre machen hat auch ganz gut geklappt nur hab ich mich verklickt und nun steht da wenn man zum Artikel Blastergewehre geht steht dann da Media:Beispiel.org (obwohl ich es wieder entfernt hatte ) vor der weiterleitung zum absatz in Blaster wen man aber denn artikel bearbeiten will sieht man das das Media:Beispiel.org da gar nicht steht und wenn man dann speichert dann sieht man die Weiterleitung und wenn man dann auf Blaster klickt kommt man genau dahin wo ich den Artikel hinleiten wollte etwas Verzweifelt Jango 23:44, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango! Das Problem kenne ich. Es liegt an deinem Cache-Speicher, der die Seite so anzeigt. Erst wenn du den Cache leerst funktioniert die Weiterleitung ordnungsgemäß. Du kannst den Cache leeren, in dem du – vorausgesetzt du nutzt den Internet Explorer – die Tasten F5 und Strg auf deiner Tastatur gleichzeitig drückst. Wenn du den Explorer nicht nutzt, sondern einen anderen Browser drückst du für z.B Mozilla/Firefox die Strg-, Shift- und R''-Taste gleichzeitig. Bei Opera ist es nur die ''F5-Taste, bei Safari ist es die Kombination Cmd, Shift und R'' und bei Konqueror ist es auch nur ''F5. Öffne die Weiterleitungseite mit dem Fehler, leere deinen Cache und das Problem ist weggedrückt. Eine Weiterleitung legst du mit dem Quellcode #REDIRECT Artikelname an. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Erklärung verstanden. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:55, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :: super danke deine erkläring war genial ;) hab alles verstanden Jango 23:58, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) kurze Artikel! Hallo Little Ani, ich hätte eine kurze Frage! Sind kurze Artikel wie Tieren Nie-Tan eigendlich unnötig oder sollte man auch solche Artikel schreiben? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:25, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Heiliger Klingone! Kurze Artikel lassen sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, denn immerhin gibt es zum Beispiel auch Charaktere, die im Star-Wars-Universum nur eine kurze Rolle spielen und dann gar nicht mehr vorkommen. Aber dieser Charakter, der nur eine kurze Rolle spielt, sollte auch einen Artikel bekommen. Dann ist das halt ein kurzer Artikel... Man muss da unterscheiden zwischen lückenhaften/unvollständigen Artikeln und Artikel, die einfach nur kurz sind. Kurze Artikel, können bereits alles von einer Person erzählen, was auch bekannt ist. Bei unvollständigen gibt es dagegen mehr zu erzählen, als im Artikel zu lesen ist. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Kurze Artikel sind auch erwünscht. Stelle dir allerdings den Artikel Luke Skywalker vor, wenn da nur Luke ist ein Jedi-Meister stehen würde... so etwas wäre dann weit weniger erwünscht, da ja viel mehr zu Luke bekannt ist. Eigentlich kannst du unbesorgt sein, denn alle Beiträge sind erwünscht und willkommen, außer vielleicht Vandalismus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:24, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich habe in der Vergangenheut aber erlebt, dass Artikel gelöscht wurden, in denen wenig drinnen stand. Es handelte sich dabei neulich um einen Raumschifftyp. Der wurde mit der Begründung gelöscht, es stünde nicht genug drinnen. Und Quellen existierten soweit ich weiß auch nicht. Na ja, jedenfalls existierte eine Datentabelle. Ich wäre dann dafür, so einen Artikel eine Zeit lang stehen zu lassen, obwohl ich jetzt auch nicht weiss, wie lange er schon bestand hatte... E.B 17:38, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, man kann natürlich wie alles im Leben übertreiben. Man kann einen Artikel auch zu kurz machen. Beispiel: Es wird der Artikel X-Flügler neu angelegt. Es steht drin „Er ist ein Raumschiff, das Flügel hat wie ein X.“ Na, wunderbar... damit kann man eigentlich nichts anfangen. Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist das eigentlich Spam (=Datenmüll). Es gibt zu diesem Raumschiff mehr zu erzählen... viel mehr. Und deswegen macht es Sinn den Artikel zu löschen, sodass später ein anderer die Gelegenheit hat, den Artikel besser zu schreiben. Und besser geht in diesem Fall immer. Für Besucher, die einen zuuu kurzen Artikel aufrufen, ist es ja auch frustrierend, wenn sie auf so etwas stoßen. Wie gesagt, wenn zu einer Person, einem Ereignis oder einer Sache nicht mehr bekannt ist, ist es kein Problem wenn die Artikel kurz sind. Hier wird nichts einfach so gelöscht und wenn, kann sich jeder beklagen. Man kann ja alles wiederherstellen... zumindest eine Zeit lang. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:47, 17. Mär 2007 (CET)